The present disclosure relates generally to thermally conductive LED assemblies.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are small solid state light emitting devices that are finding many applications as illumination sources because of their rugged design and long lifetime. However, due to the small size of the LED devices, when they are operated at maximum power, they can generate considerable heat in a small, localized area. As the operating temperature of these LEDs rise, the performance and life expectancy of the LEDs degrade due to elevated temperature effects.